nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Cross (Jinavia)
The Iron Cross is a military decoration of the Holy Empire of Jinavia, which was established and first awarded on 4 April 1711. The Iron Cross is strictly a military decoration only, although there can be instances of it being awarded to civilians for performing military functions. Design The Iron Cross is a black four-pointed cross with white trim, with the arms widening toward the ends. The ribbon varies for each war the Iron Cross is commisioned for. Since the Iron Cross is issued over each war, it is annotated with the year indicating the era in which it was issued. It is possible for a holder of a older Iron Cross to be awarded a second or higher grade of a newer Iron Cross. In such cases, a "New Clasp" would be worn on the original 1914 Iron Cross. The Iron Cross The Iron Cross is issued in various grades. The Iron Cross is divided into three main series of decorations with an intermediate category, the Knight's Cross, instituted between the lowest, the Iron Cross, and the highest, the Grand Cross. There is also a War Merit Cross as an award for non-combatant duties. Iron Cross The basic Iron Cross is issued in the following two grades: * Iron Cross 2nd Class * Iron Cross 1st Class The Iron Cross is awarded for bravery in battle as well as other military contributions in a battlefield environment. The Iron Cross 2nd Class comes with a ribbon and was worn in one of two different methods: * When in formal dress, the entire cross was worn mounted alone or as part of a medal bar. * For everyday wear, only the ribbon was worn from the second button hole in the tunic. The Iron Cross First Class is a pin-on medal with no ribbon and is worn centered on a uniform breast pocket, either on dress uniforms or everyday outfit. It is a progressive award, with the second class having to be earned before the first class and so on for the higher degrees. Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross The Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross recognizes extreme battlefield bravery or successful leadership. The Knight's Cross is divided into five degrees: * Knight's Cross * Knight's Cross with Oak Leaves * Knight's Cross with Oak Leaves and Swords * Knight's Cross with Oak Leaves, Swords, and Diamonds * Knight's Cross with Golden Oak Leaves, Swords, and Diamonds Grand Cross of the Iron Cross Like the Knight's Cross, the Grand Cross is also worn suspended from the collar. The medal is in effect an oversized Knight's Cross. It has the same overall characteristics as the Knights Cross but was much larger, measuring 63 mm (2.5 in) wide as opposed to about 44 mm (1.7 in) for the Iron Cross and 48.5 mm (1.9 in) for the Knight's Cross. The Grand Cross is worn with a 57 mm (2.2 in)-wide ribbon bearing the same colours as the Knights Cross and 2nd Class ribbons. The award case is in red leather with the eagle outlined in gold. The Grand Cross is reserved solely for General Staff officers for "the most outstanding strategic decisions affecting the course of the war". Star of the Grand Cross of the Iron Cross The Star of the Grand Cross of the Iron Cross is meant to be worn like the Iron Cross First class (pinned to the breast). Like the Grand Cross of the Iron Cross, this award is not intended to be bestowed for bravery. Rather, it is bestowed upon the most successful General officer at the conclusion of a war. Related voices * Military of Jinavia * Order of St. George (Jinavia) Category:Jinavia